Crime das Flores
by LaviniaC
Summary: Um crime cometido pelas flores torna a investigação de Sai algo difícil e doloroso de ser cumprido, principalmente porque todas as suas suspeitas apontam diretamente para uma Yamanaka em especial: sua namorada.
1. Tulipa Branca

TULIPA BRANCA

.

.

.

Uma noite com clima ameno, tudo perfeito para um jantar ao ar livre com as estrelas ornamentando o cenário simples e sofisticado e luzes de velas, que estavam no centro da mesa, ajudando para criar um ambiente romântico.

Tudo estava organizado milimetricamente, com um copo decorado posicionado acima e à direita, com garfos à esquerda, facas à direita, colherem em frente ao prato centralizado, com uma belíssima rosa de guardanapo em tecido branco enfeitando.

Aquele com certeza seria um jantar perfeito para a comemoração do primeiro mês de namoro entre Ino e Sai, se a loira não estivesse aos prantos, olhando o lugar vazio de frente a ela. Apesar do rapaz falar as coisas normalmente sem pensar no peso das palavras, daquela vez ele havia se planejado em como magoar ela:

Pela manhã, ele havia ido até a floricultura da namorada e comprado uma tulipa branca. Apesar de estranhar aquele ato, a garota ficou feliz, pensando que seria um presente que ela receberia no jantar, que ela havia marcado a quase uma semana.

Pobrezinha...

As tulipas brancas servem para um pedido de perdão, perdão que Sai não teria coragem de pedir pessoalmente. Mais uma vez ele estava deixando a namorada de lado, sem contar aonde iria e sem nem ao menos reparar em todo o trabalho que a Yamanaka havia tido. Ele havia mandado um pássaro de tinta entregar a tulipa a ela.

— Não pode ficar chorando a noite toda, Ino... — a voz séria da mãe fez com que Ino olhasse para ela.

— E o que eu deveria fazer então? Parece até que ele não liga! — era um exagero, mas naquele momento era este o sentimento que a mais nova tinha.

— Eu não sei, mas se eu fizesse isso toda vez que o seu pai fosse trabalhar... — ela solta um suspiro, pensativa — Só precisa fazer as coisas de outra forma.

— Que outra forma? — Ino tenta limpar as lagrimas — O único jeito de fazer ele me notar é cometendo um crime! — a fala sai irritada, enquanto ela joga a tulipa em cima da mesa. — Mas eu vou fazer com que ele me dê atenção! — os passos que a loira dava eram irritados, enquanto ela andava pelo jardim.

— Ino... — a mãe pega a flor com cuidado. — Não faça nenhuma besteira! — ela pede, olhando a filha sair.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras duas fanfics: Gaara Chibi e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


	2. Camélia Vermelha

CAMÉLIA VERMELHA

.

.

.

O passeio durante a noite conseguiu fazer com que as lagrimas de Ino parassem. As ruas vazias, o ar fresco, o silencio... aos poucos a Yamanaka estava calma mais uma vez, chegando a sorrir enquanto pensava em qual seria o "crime" que iria cometer contra o namorado.

Os pensamentos eram divertidos, ela imaginava-se cortando relações com ele... Claro, seria um blefe! Mas valeria para ver ele ajoelhado, pedindo desculpas e falando o quanto a amava na frente de todos. No fundo ela sabia que Sai não agiria assim, mas ao menos na imaginação dela, ele faria tudo aquilo para recuperar o namoro.

O sorriso é dissipado completamente, dando lugar aos olhos marejados mais uma vez. Todo o equilíbrio que ela havia conquistado com a caminhada noturna foi desestabilizado por um terremoto de sentimentos ruins com apenas uma cena, simples, mas incriminatória o suficiente:

Em uma rua onde todos os estabelecimentos já estavam fechados, um fugia à regra, a pequena loja de doces ainda estava com as luzes acessas e com dois clientes ainda lá. Uma garota sentada, com o rosto sendo apoiado por um rapaz enquanto ele olhava-a atentamente, pareciam estar nas vésperas de um beijo. Uma cena comum de um casal que perdeu a noção do tempo, Ino conseguiria até mesmo achar aquilo romântico, se o tal rapaz não fosse Sai.

Aquilo explicava as tulipas, explicava a falta dele no jantar, explicava muitas coisas que passavam pela cabeça da Yamanaka em uma velocidade alucinante. Ela se aproximou um pouco, olhar aquilo por alguns segundos foi o suficiente para destruir todos os sentimentos bons que ela nutria por ele desde quanto se conheceram.

— Ino? — a surpresa na voz de Sai fez com que a loira despertasse do transe envolvendo tantos pensamentos — Não era para você estar aqui... — até mesmo ele entendia que não deveria falar nada agora porque não adiantaria.

Depois de tentar balbuciar algumas palavras sem sucesso algum, a Yamanaka bate em retirada, só permitindo que as lagrimas pingassem quando já estava longe o suficiente para que ele não as visse. Agora ela estava abrigada embaixo dos cobertores da própria cama, estrategicamente camuflada e se permitindo chorar tudo o que precisava.

Naquela noite, Sai cometeu um crime de traição contra Ino e, em resposta, o crime que ela cometeu foi matar qualquer sentimento por ele, queimar todas as lembranças boas com o ódio que estava sentindo e omitir qualquer sinal de tristeza por isso, deixando somente a indiferença para o ex-namorado.

Foi uma noite que exigiu um árduo trabalho mental para lidar com tudo aquilo, mas valeu a pena!

Os raios de sol iluminavam tudo e os pássaros cantavam com alegria, sem dúvidas, um belíssimo dia para recomeçar a vida depois de um assassinato. Ino sorria enquanto caminhava, mas dessa vez ela não estava em um passeio para se descontrair, a garota tinha um destino bem definido em mente e já havia se preparado para aquele momento.

— Camélias vermelhas significam reconhecimento... — a voz dela era baixa, enquanto o olhar passava sobre uma das lapides do cemitério — Eu ainda não consigo entender o motivo de todas as coisas que o senhor já fez, ainda fico chateada por vir aqui todos os anos no seu aniversário, mas... Reconheço você como um dos maiores heróis de Konoha... — ela suspira, se abaixando e colocando as flores com cuidado sobre o túmulo — E eu sou muito orgulhosa por ser sua filha, pai... — ela sorri — E algum dia, quero ser reconhecida assim como o senhor...

— Belas palavras. — aquela voz arrastada podia ser reconhecida de longe...

— Shikamaru! — a loira olha para o amigo, um tanto surpresa.

— Imaginei que você fosse estar aqui hoje... — ele sorri de canto.

— E você, por que está aqui? — ela se ergue, encarando o moreno a sua frente.

— O que estava fazendo ontem à noite? — ele coloca as mãos atrás da cabeça, como se fosse uma pergunta normal.

— Nem queira saber! — a voz sai irritada.

— Vai ser problemático... — ele suspira, já imaginando o que viria.

— Acredita que aquele idiota do Sai, ele... Ele — antes de começar a cuspir as acusações com raiva, ela se lembra das ações tomadas em relação ao ex. — morreu para mim. — ela sorri de canto.

— Morreu para você? — uma das sobrancelhas é erguida enquanto Shikamaru pergunta.

— Sim! — ela sorri se virando de costas — Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ligar para gente morta... — ela começa a caminhar, jogando o cabelo e se focando em ser a mesma Ino de sempre — Deveria passar na floricultura e comprar alguma coisa para a Temari, ela gosta de flores!

— Não foi só ele quem morreu ontem à noite... — o olhar de Shikamaru passa sobre o túmulo, notando as flores — Contradição é um saco... — ele suspira, vendo a amiga descer as escadas.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras duas fanfics: Gaara Chibi e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


	3. Dente de Leão

DENTES DE LEÃO

.

.

.

Em tempos normais, Ino estaria chorando no quarto e se recusando a fazer qualquer coisa sem ser ficar de luto pela morte repentina de seu relacionamento com Sai, mas ela havia decidido ser forte. Ela não poderia viver o luto por um assassinato que ela cometeu em legitima defesa, até porque, ela tinha mais o que fazer do que sofrer!

A Yamanaka já havia ido ao cemitério pelo aniversário do pai, regado todas as flores do jardim e agora estava colocando uma mistura para a fortificação das mudas selecionadas que ela levaria para a floricultura, depois ainda tinha tantas coisas para fazer que com toda a certeza não iria ter tempo para ficar triste.

— Ino, precisamos conversar... — novamente a voz arrastada chamou a atenção da loira.

— Fala rápido então porque eu tenho mais o que fazer. — ela nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o amigo, continuava espirrando a mistura nas flores com todo cuidado do mundo.

— Você não me falou o que estava fazendo ontem à noite... — ele suspira, pegando uma das mudas e olhando — você e o Sai brigaram de novo?

— Claro que não! — agora ela solta uma risada depois da fala — Nem precisou de briga e nem nada do tipo... — ela aponta para a mesa do jantar da noite anterior, ela estava arrumada do mesmo jeito.

— Ele esqueceu do jantar de um mês de namoro? — era impossível Shikamaru não revirar os olhos com aquilo, lembrar de datas assim era problemático para qualquer um.

— Não, ele teve um jantar ótimo e agradável com OUTRA, mas para me consolar por ter sido trocada, eu ganhei uma flor... — a fala saia irritada, até que ela suspira — mas já cuidei disso. — a voz agora era mais calma, acompanhada de um sorriso.

— Ino, você não está exagerando e nem... — antes de completar a frase, a loira começou a falar de novo.

— Para de ser preguiçoso e me ajuda a trazer essas coisas! — ela começa a andar, levando algumas mudas em um caixote.

— Que saco... — apesar de resmungar, Shikamaru pega outro caixote com o resto das mudas e vai atrás da amiga — Deve ter sido tudo um mal entendido, ontem à noite ele... — novamente é interrompido.

— Não me importo com gente morta, já falei antes! — aquilo mais parecia uma pirraça por parte de Ino — Eu não quero saber mais nada dele, eu prefiro me concentrar na floricultura, no clã, nos meus treinamentos...

Enquanto a amiga falava, os dois continuavam a andar, saindo do jardim Yamanaka para irem até a floricultura na área comercial. Ela parecia comunicativa e animada como sempre, mas Shikamaru conseguia notar que o fim repentino do termino foi um golpe duro para ela. Apesar de não acreditar que Sai faria algo como trocar Ino por outra garota, ele conhecia a amiga bem o suficiente para saber que ela jamais admitiria aquilo se não tivesse certeza.

— Ei, Shikamaru... — Choji comia suas tão adoradas batatinhas enquanto se aproximava deles — A Temari já está quase no portão, você deveria ir se despedir... — ele sorri, colocando a última batatinha na boca.

— Droga! Eu tinha esquecido dela... — aquele olhar nervoso indo das flores para a rua principal era um claro sinal de dúvidas da parte do moreno.

— Eu ajudo a Ino com as flores. — o rapaz "fofo" sorria da forma mais gentil possível, pegando o caixote das mãos de Shikamaru.

— Obrigado! — ele fala enquanto já começava a correr.

— Diga que mandei um tchal! — a loira fala divertida, olhando Shikamaru ir apressado enquanto desviava das pessoas. — E você, Choji, quando você vai arrumar uma namorada?

— Quando eu visitar Kumogakure... — o rapaz fala um tanto corado, pegando as flores.

— Só eu estou solteira agora!? — ela chega a deixar as chaves da floricultura caírem — Tanto faz, eu não tenho tempo para essas coisa. — ela acena negativamente a cabeça, pegando as chaves e se focando mais uma vez na floricultura.

— Você e o Sai brigaram? Que péssima época para terminarem, vocês já iam fazer um mês juntos... — apesar da intensão de Choji não ser tocar na ferida, ele praticamente a abriu de novo. — Eu sempre achei um tanto confuso vocês começarem a namorar no dia do casamento do Naruto, porque antes disso vocês dois já estavam saindo juntos e... — a fala é interrompida pela amiga.

— Ele está morto e eu não ligo para pessoas mortas... — apesar da fala tentar sair descontraída, o riso nervoso do qual ela foi seguida indicava claramente que a loira estava desconfortável quanto aquilo. — Traga as flores para dentro! — a voz estava irritada e autoritária — Se alguma outra pessoa me perguntar sobre ontem à noite, eu mato também! — ela ameaça enquanto entrava na floricultura.

— C-Certo! — ele obedece. — Mas o que te deixou assim? — ele não estava só curioso, também estava preocupado com Ino.

A loira contou toda a história enquanto arrumava as flores para se distrair, apesar de não derrubar mais nenhuma lagrima, o olhar dela estava triste por pensar em Sai. A atenciosidade de Choji foi bem além de querer saber o que havia acontecido, enquanto a loira desabafava, ele pensava em algum modo de ajudar.

— Eu já sei o que vou fazer! — o Akimichi sorri — Fique aqui enquanto eu vou pegar tudo o que você precisa! — ele dá um sorriso alegre, enquanto saia da floricultura.

— Como assim? — a fala sai confusa — Choji, o que vai fazer!? — ela chega a ir até a porta, mas o rapaz já estava longe.

Enquanto isso, pouco além dos portões de Konoha, Shikamaru finalmente havia alcançado Temari. Apesar de ter se esquecido de levar algo da floricultura, ele achou algo perfeito no caminho enquanto corria até ela.

— Dentes de leão. — a loira olhava um tanto corada — Para mim?

— Sim. — o Nara sorri enquanto estendia as flores amarelas na direção dela. — São espetadas como o seu cabelo... — ele comenta gentilmente, tentando parar de arfar.

— Só por isso escolheu me dar elas? — ela olhava o presente com cuidado, notando que uma delas estava cheia de sementes.

— Bem... — ele respira fundo, tentando pensar em uma explicação melhor — Elas podem ser um sinal de união e lealdade, acho que é isso que a Ino iria dizer... — ele sorri de canto, passando as mãos no cabelo.

— Então elas não são da Ino... Pegou elas no caminho? — Temari não parecia irritada quanto a isso, pelo contrário, ela segurou cuidadosamente as flores e separou a que estava com as sementes.

— Peguei... — Shikamaru agora soltava um riso um tanto nervoso.

— Liberdade. — a fala é tranquila é seguida de um sorriso.

— Liberdade? — ele olhava para a flor e para a namorada, tentando analisar aquela constatação e encaixar ela naqueles atos.

— Eu acho que destes de leão significam liberdade. — ela assopra as sementes, que se dispersam no ar — Eu gosto delas, porque elas são livres como o vento... — depois de assoprar mais uma vez, espalhando o resto das sementes, ela dá um sorriso largo.

— Elas são mesmo iguais a você. — o moreno também sorri.

Não foi um presente estrategicamente escolhido, mas Shikamaru acertou em cheio.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras duas fanfics: Gaara Chibi e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


	4. Rosa Amarela

ROSA AMARELA

.

.

.

Um céu azulzinho com nuvens brancas, esta era a vista que Choji tinha ao olhar pela janela. Ele estava esperando pacientemente em um dos corredores do Hospital de Konoha, apesar de começar a ficar com fome agora.

— Só mais um pouquinho, Choji! — já era a quinta vez que a médica de cabelos rosa falava isso, enquanto ia de uma sala para outra com uma pilha gigantesca de folhas.

— Tudo bem, eu acho que vou almoçar e volto depois... — o rapaz se levanta, sorrindo só de pensar no que iria almoçar.

— Almoço? — Sakura fala um tanto surpresa, voltando para o corredor e tentando olha-lo sobre a pilha de papéis — Já é hora do almoço?

— Acho que sim, já comi minhas batatinhas matinais e meu estomago ainda não se saciou... — apesar da fala um tanto engraçada, o estomago de Choji parecia irritado, já que não parava de fazer barulhos.

— Está me esperando sentado ai há quanto tempo!? — ela entra apressadamente na sala, deixando os papéis de lado e depois volta de encontro ao amigo no corredor.

— Foram cinco batatinhas e umas doze balas... — a voz era séria, enquanto o Akimichi tentava se concentrar em suas contas de tempo — Acho que três horas e pouquinho. — ele sorri.

— Três horas e eu ainda tenho tantas coisas para fazer! — a garota suspira pesadamente, ficando desanimada — Mais um dia com hora extra...

— Então melhor eu contar o que houve depois. — enquanto falava, Choji desenrolava mais uma bala para enganar a fome até se deliciar com um almoço repleto de carnes.

— Mas se não era algo importante, por que esperou até agora? — a Haruna arqueia uma das sobrancelhas.

— É importante, mas não é urgente. — ele sorri, colocando a bala na boca — E de qualquer jeito, você mesma quem teria que ir ver a Ino, melhor fazer isso quando tiver tempo...

Depois da fala, o gordinho começou a andar pelo corredor, deixando a amiga sozinha lá. Agora, o rapaz já estava na saída do hospital enquanto Sakura tentava se decidir entre ficar e não atrasar mais ainda o trabalho ou ir atrás de Choji e descobrir o que havia acontecido com a Yamanaka.

Longe dali, no escritório do Hokage, Shikamaru tentava se explicar para o Rokudaime sem ter tanto sucesso. Apesar de ser o "número um em fugir", o Nara não estava conseguindo se desviar daquela conversa com toques de sermão por parte de Kakashi.

— Você não deveria ter se atrasado... — o olhar inexpressivo do Hokage conseguia criar um certo nervosismo em Shikamaru, por não saber mais como se esquivar do assunto.

— Todos nos atrasamos as vezes, só se torna algo problemático quando vira um habito... — o moreno sorri de canto, alfinetando Kakashi para tentar cortar o assunto.

— Então devo presumir que este pequeno atraso de algumas horas não vire algo habitual de sua parte sempre que a sua namorada volte para Suna... — agora o mais velho apoiava os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo sobre as mãos.

— Não foi por causa dela que eu me atrasei. — ele se apressa em avisar — Eu só estava esperando o Choji para saber se ele conseguiu descobrir mais alguma coisa...

— E aonde ele foi? — era possível notar uma pitada de cinismo pela parte do Rokudaime.

— Eu deixei ele na floricultura com a Ino... — a fala é seguida de um suspiro. — E fui me despedir da Temari. — apesar de já esperar qualquer alfinetada devido a isso, ele julgou melhor não esconder essa parte.

— E por que não foi buscar ele lá na floricultura, ao invés de esperar? — apesar da máscara, um sorriso de canto era perceptível, a fala foi um "xeque-mate".

— Porque ele não estava mais lá quando eu voltei. — Shikamaru desvia o olhar, já esperando um longo sermão.

— E por que não me avisou? Quando se encontraram no cemitério você veio me avisar antes de ir atrás dela outra vez... — ele suspira, se levantando — E ainda mandei que o Choji fosse para a floricultura assim que ela abrisse. — ele se virar de costas para Shikamaru, olhando pela janela — Para minha surpresa, nenhum dos dois ficaram lá e nem vieram me avisar sobre nada. — Kakashi olha por cima do ombro direito, encarando Shikamaru com uma expressão nada contente.

— Eu não voltei para a floricultura, mas fui falar com a mãe da Ino para tentar descobrir algo e ainda peguei algumas flores, por isso eu demorei. — o moreno tentava se explicar, enquanto pegava algo no bolço do colete — Não tem nada demais nelas, mas foi problemático pegar do jardim sem a senhora Inoichi notar e me dar uma bronca... — ele deixa algumas pequeninas mudas de flores sobre a mesa.

Antes de qualquer resposta do Hokage, ouvem-se algumas batidas na porta.

— Entre, Choji. — a voz de Kakashi se mantinha séria, mas agora ele olhava para as mudas.

— Desculpe a demora... — apesar de estar sorrindo, o Akimishi estava completamente sem graça.

— Você deveria ter ficado com a Ino... — Shikamaru encara o amigo. — Mas que saco, você só pensa em comer?

— Eu achei melhor pedir a Sakura para ficar com ela, por isso me atrasei. — não era mentira, apesar de ter comprado mais um saco de batatinhas no caminho devido à fome, ele havia se atrasado esperando a Haruno.

— E por que você pensou isso? — o olhar de Kakashi transmitia grande parte de seu desanimo com aquela notícia. — Eu pedi para não deixar a amiga de vocês sozinha e tentarem achar alguma coisa de errado nas flores, a Sakura tem as próprias obrigações... — a fala era descontente.

— Eu só achei algo de errado com a Ino. — o olhar de Choji era sério, encarando o Rokudaime.

— Deve ter sido só sua imaginação problemática, Choji... — Shikamaru suspira, tentando mudar de assunto.

— Não, ela brigou com o Sai ontem à noite e ela parecia triste, mesmo tentando esconder. — com essa explicação simples do Akimichi, Shikamaru respira mais tranquilamente enquanto Kakashi pega uma das mudas, voltando à sua indiferença — Ela até "matou" ele, de tão sério que a briga foi...

— Ela matou!? — agora o Hokage olhava de maneira bem mais séria para o rechonchudo, segurando uma das mudas — O que quer dizer com ela matar o Sai?

— Saco, foi só modo de falar, não é nada demais a Ino falar assim. — o Nara falava um tanto irritado.

— Ei... Não acha mesmo que a Ino mataria alguém, acha, Kakashi-sensei? — a voz de Choji era um misto de surpresa e decepção.

— Todas as provas apontam para isso. — com essa confirmação do mais velho, o clima pesado da sala consegue ficar ainda mais denso.

Enquanto isso, Sakura finalmente se aproximava da floricultura. No meio do caminho, Sai havia encontrado a antiga companheira de time e insistido para que ela entregasse algo para Ino, Choji havia contado que os dois brigaram e ela encarou o pedido como uma tentativa dele de se reconciliar.

— Ino porca! — a voz de Sakura soava divertida, enquanto ela entrava na floricultura.

— Testuda... — a loira sorri, terminando de laçar um buque e encarando a amiga, um tanto desanimada.

— Olha só isso! — ela segura a flor que Sai a havia pedido para dar a Ino, uma belíssima rosa amarela.

— Ganhou de um admirador secreto é? Elas simbolizam o mistério... E as segundas intenções também! — ela fala com um tom malicioso, deixando as bochechas de Sakura tão rosas quanto os cabelos.

— Na verdade, ela é para você. — a Haruno sorri, estendendo a flor. — Gostou?

— Claro que sim! Ela significa alegria e amizade quando dada para uma amiga, obrigada. — a loira pega a rosa com cuidado, admirando.

— Foi o Sai quem pediu para entregar, eu acho que ele... — antes de completar a fala, os gritos histéricos de Ino a interrompem.

— ELE MORREU E EU QUEM GANHO FLORES!? — ela parecia irritada agora, jogando a rosa de lado — E ainda tem a audácia de me mandar uma rosa amarela! Só pode significar a traição que ele cometeu!

Olhando o estado de nervos que a amiga se encontrava, Sakura suspirou e começou a pensar em como ajuda-la. Choji realmente tinha razão em estar preocupado com a amiga, Ino simplesmente ignorar o problema e agir como se Sai não existisse mais só faria mal a ela.

Apesar de uma rosa amarela ter muitos significados, Sai a mandou como um aviso de desconfiança sobre ela. Claro que ele confiava na namorada, mas infelizmente, as pistas de mais um dos assassinatos misteriosos acontecendo pelas redondezas de Konoha apontavam para Ino.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Link da imagem da capa: .

Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras duas fanfics: Gaara Chibi e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


	5. Flor de Cerejeira

FLOR DE CEREJEIRA

.

.

.

Tentar se distrair com o trabalho para esquecer Sai foi uma das melhores coisa que Ino já havia decidido! Em apenas algumas horas, ela já havia arrumado toda a floricultura e feito a lista das várias coisas que queria mudar na loja. Agora, a loira estava limpando todas as janelas da floricultura pelo lado de fora, chegando a cantarolar.

Sakura observava a amiga da porta, desconcertada. Imaginar que Sai havia a traído era algo difícil demais para a Haruno acreditar, ao mesmo tempo em que era difícil acreditar que Ino estava bem se abarrotando de trabalho para ignorar tudo aquilo... No fundo, Sakura sabia que aquele sentimento de peso olhando a amiga era reflexo do que ela mesma sentia: não sabia se Sasuke estava com alguma outra por ai e para esconder a irritação por isso, ela se afogava no trabalho.

— Ino, eu vou ir almoçar. — a fala de Sakura era desanimada, na verdade, ela só queria retomar as tarefas até saber como ajudar a amiga.

— Vamos! — a Yamanaka sorri, olhando para a rosada — Eu já acabei de limpar aqui fora. O que acha de trocar essas paredes velhas por vitrines? Iria chamar mais atenção, né?

— É... — a voz da Haruno era sem animo algum.

— Está tudo bem? — os olhos de Ino encaram Sakura, ela estava preocupada agora.

— Eu tenho muito trabalho no hospital, você não me parece bem, eu não tenho noticias do Sasuke... — ela suspira pesadamente — por mim eu acertaria um soco no Sai, pelo menos assim você ficaria um pouco melhor...

— Não precisa, já disse que ele está morto para mim! — apesar das risadas que seguiram a fala, Ino realmente queria acertar vários socos em Sai para descontar a raiva. — E essa declaração de traição? Vai usar quando acertar ele? _ a loira aponta para a flor.

A rosa amarela estava novamente nas mãos de Sakura, apesar de toda a gritaria de Ino devido aquela flor, a Haruno pensava nela como apenas isso: uma flor, uma flor amarela e delicada.

— Não... — ela sorri, admirando a rosa — Se você me der ela, é sinal de amizade e alegria, certo? — agora Sakura olhava para Ino.

— Sim. — a loira sorri gentilmente. — Mas você não precisa dela, já que floresceu... — enquanto falava, a Yamanaka fechava a porta da floricultura para irem almoçar.

— Como assim? — ela olhava para a flor que segurava e depois para si mesma.

— Você é uma Sakura, uma belíssima flor de cerejeira, você já significa alegria, renovação, esperança, amor... — ao notar que as bochechas da amiga estavam ficando coradas, Ino não pensa duas vezes antes de alfineta-la — e significa beleza feminina, mas eu não acho que isso se encaixe para você, testa de marquise! — as risadas implicantes da Yamanaka seguem a fala.

— E nem a você, Ino porca! — a rosada franze o cenho, irritada, mas logo em seguida sorri — acha mesmo que todas as outras coisas se encaixam bem para mim? — ela volta a ficar com as bochechas avermelhadas.

— Eu falei mais no calor do momento mesmo, pensando melhor... — antes de continuar a fala, Ino é interrompida.

— Pensar no que!? — Sakura estava irritada novamente.

— Vejamos... — a loira olha para a amiga de cima abaixo e depois solta mais uma risada implicante — Você é uma Sakura com defeitos! — ela faz uma careta divertida.

Depois dessa fala, Ino começa a correr pela rua, sendo seguida por Sakura. As duas mais pareciam crianças agora, gritando ofensas uma para a outra enquanto riam e corriam em direção do clã Yamanaka.

Enquanto as duas amigas estavam indo almoçar, Shikamaru e Choji já haviam terminado o almoço e estavam conversando esperando a sobremesa. A reunião com Kakashi havia deixado os dois um tanto incomodados com o fato de terem que vigiar Ino a partir de agora.

— Ei, Shikamaru... — a voz de Choji era um tanto desanimada. — Você acha que a Ino... — ele é interrompido.

— Não, eu não acho que ela tenha feito algo ou que tenha culpa de algo. — o Nara responde tranquilamente, olhando para o amigo — Mas...

— O Kakashi-sensei acha que ela tem. — o rechonchudo suspira, completando a fala do amigo.

— Temos que provar que ela é inocente... — a voz do Nara era arrastada — Vai ser problemático.

— Eu posso ficar com ela, mas vai ser estranho ficar vigiando a Ino como se ela fosse uma fugitiva. — Choji apoia o rosto em uma das mãos. — Acha que o Sai desconfia dela também?

— Não sei, mas vou investigar isso por contra própria também. O melhor jeito de provar que a Ino é inocente, é derrubando todas as acusações sobre ela. — ele sorri — Foi um saco conseguir as mudas do jardim sem a mãe dela notar...

— Eu acho melhor não nos metermos nas investigações, vai parecer que estamos querendo atrapalhar. — o Akimichi suspira pesadamente — Eu quero logo a minha sobremesa...

— Saco, você só pensa em comer? — Shikamaru olha sério para o amigo — E você deveria ter ficado com ela na floricultura, isso sim foi problemático. Eu fiquei te procurando ao invés de tomar conta da Ino, sabia?

— Mas ela estava triste e eu achei melhor chamar a Sakura-chan. – é possível notar um sorriso de Choji — E você estava se despedindo da Temari...

— Eu achei melhor contar logo para ela, assim ela vai entender o motivo de eu passar mais tempo com a Ino. — ele suspira pesadamente.

— Entendi, ela é ciumenta... — depois da fala, Choji solta uma risadinha, mas logo fica sério. — Você sabia que o Kakashi-sensei acha que a Ino é a culpada dos assassinatos e não me contou nada?

— Não sabia, só imaginei que seria isso... — o olhar de Shikamaru estava longe agora — Hoje cedo, quando eu ia ver a Temari, ele me encontrou no caminho e pediu para descobrir aonde a Ino tinha ido ontem à noite.

— Isso ele também me pediu e me falou para ir até a floricultura e ficar lá com a Ino. — os olhos de Choji se desviam para uma garçonete levando sorvete, mas ela passa direto pela mesa deles. — Eu achei que era algo com a Ino...

— Eu achei também, eu voltei para o escritório depois de ir atrás da Ino no cemitério e avisei que ela não contou nada com nada, ele me pediu para ver se tinha algo de errado com as flores e ficar de olho nela... A única ligação que eu fiz com isso, foi de que ela seria uma das suspeitas. — ele para de falar quando, finalmente, a garçonete trás as sobremesas deles — Bem... Depois você me encontrou e sabe o que aconteceu...

— Você foi se despedir da sua na-mo-ra-da... — o Akimichi fala divertido, colocando uma colher de sorvete na boca — Enquanto isso, eu fiquei ouvindo ela se lamentar por causa do Sai...

— Acha que ele desconfia dela? — Shikamaru olha para o amigo, começando a comer sua sobremesa também.

Enquanto os dois rapazes continuavam conversando e discutindo várias hipóteses do que teria acontecido, Sakura saia do clã Yamanaka com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Apesar de ter ido ajudar Ino com seus problemas, foi a loira quem a ajudou a se animar de novo.

— Sakura... — a voz de Sai chamou a atenção da rosada.

— Sai? — ela olha em volta, notando o rapaz já ao lado dela.

— A Ino entendeu o significado da rosa? — ele parecia preocupado.

— Entendeu! — a fala de Sakura saiu um tanto irritada — Eu também entendi! Como pode trair a Ino desse jeito?

— Trair? — os olhos escuros transbordavam de confusão — Não trai ninguém, eu só queria proteger ela. — ele vira um pouco o rosto — Vou precisar de ajuda...

— Como assim proteger ela? — a irritação foi dissipada e agora era a Haruno quem estava confusa, ele não parecia ter feito nada de errado agindo assim.

— Eu vou explicar tudo no caminho para o hospital. — o rapaz olha em volta — Você é uma das poucas esperanças que a Ino ainda tem de não ser acusada de nada... — a voz saiu bem mais baixa agora — Depois eu falo com os outros...

Ao notar o comportamento do antigo companheiro de time, a rosada assentiu com a cabeça. Provavelmente estariam sendo observados por alguém ou era um assunto sigiloso o suficiente para Sai estar temeroso em falar sobre.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!  
Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.  
Link para a imagem: . /image/cache/data/Pink-Cherry-Blossom-flowers-34658299-1024-768-500x500_  
Minha internet está horrível, devido a isso, não postei este capítulo na semana passada.  
Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras duas fanfics: Gaara Chibi e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


	6. Glicínia

GLICÍNIA

.

.

.

O sol ainda estava no topo do céu, mas a todo momento alguma pequena nuvem passava na frente dele, como se a sombra das árvores já não fosse o bastante para atrapalhar o andamento das investigações.

Sai e mais dois integrantes da AMBU estavam em uma parte da floresta próxima aos portões de entrada de Konohagakure, onde havia acontecido mais um dos assassinatos. Depois de deixar a antiga companheira de time em frente ao hospital e aconselhar que ela lesse os relatórios das autópsias dos últimos dias atrás de pistas, ele foi chamado para lá.

Dessa vez era uma bela garota por volta dos 16 anos, cabelo claro, altura mediana, porte atlético apesar de não ser uma ninja. Como nos outros sete casos, a vítima apresentava uma morte suspeitamente normal: sem sinais de luta, ferimentos, doenças degenerativas ou qualquer tipo de envenenamento. Se não fossem por três coisas que se repetiam, seria impossível ligar esta morte a todas as outras.

O primeiro ponto em comum era a morte repentina: ela estava em um passeio com um grupo de amigos, tudo parecia normal, até que ela e um rapaz se afastaram dos outros porque ele iria se declarar para ela, com direito a um pequeno buque de flores e tudo, quando antes de conseguir dar a resposta ela caiu no chão. Esta foi a versão de todos, incluindo a do tal rapaz.

O segundo ponto em comum era o estado do corpo: apesar de aparentar ser uma pessoa saudável, assim como nos outros casos, a autopsia sempre indicava hipóxia. Mesmo sendo uma doença que tem sintomas notáveis e progressão comumente lenta, nestes casos, ela parecia levar a morte em poucos segundos, pelo menos era isso o que o legista sempre falava.

O terceiro ponto em comum era referente à "cena do crime", onde Sai estava buscando alguma pista agora: não havia nada que apontasse ser um assassinato. Apesar de ter pontos em comum com as outras mortes, poderia facilmente passar por uma coincidência, se não fosse a "assinatura" do assassino: em todos os casos, havia sempre a ligação de algum tipo de flor com a vítima, seja uma flor na decoração, caída perto ou recebida de presente, como naquele caso.

— Flores de novo... — um dos AMBUS comentou, pegando o buque que estava jogado no chão.

— Não toque nisso, pode ser o motivo da morte! — O outro AMBU alertou.

— Se é como as outras, o motivo vai ser falta de oxigenação. Flores não causam falta de oxigenação! — apesar da resposta, o AMBU deixa o buque no mesmo lugar. — O assassino com certeza é alguém romântico, para usar flores...

— Deve ter algum conhecimento médico também, eu não faço a menor ideia de como ele consegue descobrir quem tem hipóxia e intensificar ao ponto de matar uma pessoa tão rápido...

— Talvez seja apenas coincidência... — apesar de estar usando a máscara, Sai deu um de seus sorrisos falsos.

Os dois AMBUS o encaram por alguns segundos e voltam a observar cuidadosamente o cenário, descartando completamente a possibilidade de aquilo ser apenas coincidência, enquanto Sai escrevia o relatório. Pelo menos, não havia nada que ligasse Ino aos assassinatos sem ser a floricultura.

— Olha só, dessa vez o buquê veio daquela loja do clã Yamanaka! — novamente o AMBU pegava o buque, olhando o pequeno símbolo do clã no papel em volta das flores.

Neste momento, Sai olhou aflito tanto para o buque como para o AMBU que o segurava. Ele precisaria colocar aquilo no relatório, o que só iria deixar as suspeitas de Kakashi ainda mais intensas sobre Ino.

— Eles devem se revezar para cuidar da loja, mas alguém pode ter visto algo. — este comentário do outro AMBU fez com que Sai se acalmasse um pouco — Pode até ser que um deles tenha conhecimento médico!

Com esta última fala, o pincel escorregou pela folha e fez um enorme borrão no texto. Seria angustiante escrever algo que acusasse Ino Yamanaka em um de seus relatórios, mas o que mais incomodava Sai era que tudo indicava ser ela a culpada: as flores, o conhecimento médico, a disponibilidade de tempo, o contato com as vítimas mesmo que indiretamente...

— Não seja precipitado, o clã Yamanaka não teria motivos para se sujar assim. — com esta fala, o AMBU jogou o buque de lado novamente — Eu acho que foi o rapaz...

— Você não tem que achar nada, só estamos investigando. — o outro AMBU respondeu.

— Você quem começou a achar coisas! — a voz saiu com tom acusatório e os dois AMBUS começaram a discutir entre si.

Sai olhava para os dois, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ele não estava repreendendo os AMBUS e sim a si mesmo por deixar algo simples e ao mesmo tempo fundamental passar despercebido, algo que poderia deixar a namorada longe de qualquer suspeita: ela não tinha o motivo para assassinar ninguém.

Enquanto isso, Ino andava calmamente pelas ruas até chegar na floricultura, sem notar que estava sendo seguida por uma pessoa. Ser ignorado e esquecido é algo recorrente aos membros do clã Aburame, mesmo que não seja a intenção.

— Ino! — o rapaz a chamou antes que ela conseguisse enfiar a chave na fechadura.

— S-Sim!? — ela quase deixa a chave cair, olhando em volta — ah... Oi Shino. — apesar de tentar não parecer irritada, ela tinha vontade de jogar as chaves em cima dele.

— Preciso da sua ajuda, urgente, agora. — foi tudo o que o Aburame julgou ser necessário para sair arrastando a loira consigo.

Do outro lado da rua, olhando a cena embasbacados, estavam Shikamaru e Choji. Os dois sabiam de cor o horário de funcionamento da floricultura e, como prometido ao Rokudaime, ficariam de olho em Ino o tempo todo.

— Você viu isso, Choji? — Shikamaru não conseguia esconder a surpresa na voz.

— Vi... — o amigo respondeu — Ela é rápida. — ele comentou um tanto risonho, comendo suas batatinhas.

Depois de chegar ao clã Aburame, a loira começa a entender o motivo de ter sido levada com tanta pressa. O clã não tem apenas os kikaichu como insetos existentes lá, tão pouco só possuem os que vivem nos corpos, existem vários ninhos com insetos diferentes, o que ajuda bastante na polinização de Konoha.

— Eu trouxe algumas abelhas de um lugar aonde fui na minha última missão com o Kiba, mas elas não pareceram se adaptar bem aqui... — dava para notar que Shino estava preocupado só pela voz.

— Ah! Abelhas gostam de flores! — finalmente a ficha de Ino caiu — Eu acho que... — ela olhava em volta agora — Glicínias são uma boa opção, elas atraem abelhas e são lindas!

— Acha que isso seria o bastante? De quantas estamos falando? Como se cuida... — antes de continuar as perguntas, ele é interrompido.

— Só uma é o bastante se quiser uma árvore, mas posso conseguir alguns bonsais para você colocar espalhado pelo jardim. — ela sorri gentilmente.

— Bonsais seriam perfeitos, isso porque... — novamente, ele é interrompido.

— Com certeza iria ficar lindo com as flores arroxeadas contrastando com o verde! — a loira já não prestava mais tanta atenção assim em Shino, ela apenas olhava em volta, se imaginando como uma decoradora de exteriores.

Depois de quase vinte minutos falando sobre várias plantas que iriam ficar bem naquele jardim, a Yamanaka finalmente se dá conta de que deveria ter ido abrir a floricultura. No caminho para a saída do clã, Shino decide tentar se pronuncia de novo.

— Realmente acha que as abelhas vão gostar das glicínias? — apesar dos óculos escuros, ele encarava Ino com certa preocupação e isso era notável.

— Quem não iria gostar!? — a loira sorri — Elas podem significar gratidão, você não é grato por ter as abelhras perto?

— Pode-se dizer que sim... — ele se acalma com a resposta — O que mais as glicínias podem significar?

— Coisas como humildade, respeito, até mesmo poesia... — ela parecia pensativa, até que nota Gai e Lee andando pela rua de ponta cabeça, em mais um dos treinamentos extremos deles — E juventude! — ela acaba rindo ao se lembrar de mais um significado.

— JUVENTUDE! — mestre e alunos gritam animados em uníssono, passando pelos dois e seguindo a corrida sobre as mãos.

— Entendo... — o Aburame dá um ar de sorriso.

— Eu vou encomendar elas amanhã mesmo, talvez até consiga trazer alguma comigo. — a loira sorri docemente e acena, começando a ir em direção à floricultura.

— Ei, Shikamaru... — Choji chamou a atenção do amigo, os dois estavam do outro lado da rua, esperando por Ino.

— Eu vi... — o Nara responde a pergunta que nem havia sido feita ainda — Isso vai ser problemático. — ele comenta e começa andar.

Seriam longos e problemáticos dias até que tudo estivesse resolvido. Por enquanto, Shikamaru e Choji teriam que vigiar a amiga da melhor maneira possível, apesar de não poderem ir atrás dela em todos os lugares.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

O próximo capítulo será na semana que vem, quinta-feira ou antes, ainda estou me decidindo sobre as datas de postagem.

Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras duas fanfics: Gaara Chibi e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


	7. Buquê de Jacintos

BUQUÊ DE JACINTOS

.

.

.

Era uma manhã calma e rotineira. A sala do Rokudaime estava como sempre: amarrados de livros e papéis pelo cômodo, livros e papéis em pilhas próximos a mesa, mais livros e papéis em cima da mesma, assim como alguns pergaminhos. Kakashi estaria lendo alguns deles e tomando decisões importantes sobre o conteúdo de todos aqueles relatórios, se não fosse pela persistência de três ninjas que ele encarava com seu típico olhar desinteressado (lê-se: cara de paisagem)

— A resposta é não! — dessa vez, o Hokage se levantou de sua cadeira, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Mas por que não? — esta já era a terceira vez que Ino perguntava exatamente a mesma coisa.

— Porque mesmo que eu tenha dado mais alguns dias de folga para vocês três, não quer dizer que possam sair do vilarejo atoa! — o olhar de Kakashi sobre o trio Ino-Shika-Cho indicava que a paciência do mesmo estava esgotada.

— Com os assassinatos é perigoso ficar andando por ai, além disso, podem precisar de nós a qualquer momento... — o Nara tenta completar a explicação.

— E se eu for com a Ino, Kakashi-sensei? — a fala de Choji saiu tranquila, seguida de um sorriso.

— Neste caso, podem ir... — o mais velho suspira, vencido pela insistência.

Depois da autorização, a sala finalmente ficou em silencio... Por alguns segundos. Agora a Yamanaka praticamente pulava em cima do amigo rechonchudo, comemorando e se derretendo em elogios, enquanto o mesmo simplesmente ria e falava sobre todas as guloseimas que iria comer, Shikamaru apenas balançava negativamente a cabeça olhando para os dois.

— Ei... — a voz de Ino agora parecia bem mais séria, enquanto ela se aproximava um pouco mais da mesa do Rokudaime — Só deixou porque o Choji disse que iria junto? — ela parecia um tanto irritada, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa — Isso quer dizer que você pensa que eu sou...

Antes de completar a frase, o barulho das portas sendo abertas com certa brutalidade chamou a atenção de todos. Por elas, acabava de passar uma certa médica com cabelos rosa e um belíssimo buquê de flores roxas nas mãos.

— Encontrei uma substancia alérgica no bulbo das flores! — a voz de Sakura saia animada — Pode ter relação com a hipóxia e... — toda a animação se esvaiu, ao notar que Ino estava na sala também.

— Já estávamos de saída... — a fala de Shikamaru era tão arrastada quanto seus passos em direção a porta.

— Espera... — a loira olhava atentamente aquele buquê — Por que você quem está com isso? — ela parecia um tanto surpresa, olhando as flores.

— O que? — a voz da Haruno era um misto de surpresa e nervosismo.

— Porque ele está relacionado ao assassinato de hoje cedo. — Kakashi respondeu sério, observando a reação de surpresa estampada na cara de Ino.

— Mas... Eu fiz este buquê ontem de manhã... O rapaz... — a Yamanaka parecia realmente confusa.

— O rapaz está bem, mas a vítima foi assassinada na frente dele. — a fala do mais velho se mantinha séria e beirando a frieza.

— ...! — ela apenas se encolheu um pouco, levantando uma das mãos e aproximando do queixo — ... Não pode ser... — finalmente a loira se pronunciou, a voz pendia para a tristeza, enquanto ela juntava as mãos um tanto nervosa, encarando o nada.

— Depois falamos mais sobre isso. — o Akimichi diz enquanto, praticamente, arrasta a amiga para fora da sala.

Shikamaru e Choji levaram Ino para fora do prédio, sabiam que ela não era boa em lidar com este tipo de notícia de surpresa, principalmente sendo algum conhecido que frequentava a floricultura.

— Você sabia sobre a substancia que a Sakura falou? — a fala de Shikamaru era calma, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta — E avisou a ele?

— Eu sempre aviso, porque pode fazer mal à animais domésticos... — a loira suspira — Ele é tímido, então sugeri um buquê de Amarílis, mas ele não quis porque ela gosta de roxo, daí ele escolheu os Jacintos...

— Ei, ei, ei... Vamos mudar de assunto. Onde vamos parar primeiro para comer? Naquela casa de chá perto da fronteira? — Choji tentava parecer animado, para ao menos distrair um pouco a amiga.

— Eu não estou mais animada para ir hoje... — Ino continuava com o semblante triste — Acho que vou aproveitar para adiantar o máximo de coisas que puder para minha mãe não se enrolar sozinha na floricultura. — Apesar da tristeza, ela tenta dar um sorriso.

— E o que significam Jacintos? Essa flor nem é daqui, é? — apesar da preocupação com a amiga, o Nara estava mais interessado em investigar o que estava acontecendo.

— As roxas são um pedido de perdão... — apesar de responder, a Yamanaka não entendeu bem o motivo daquelas perguntas. — E elas... — antes de poder continuar, ela é interrompida.

— Vamos fazer a lista de compras e a lista de restaurantes! — o Akimichi saiu puxando a amiga, novamente, mas agora em direção ao clã Yamanaka.

Shikamaru ficou no mesmo lugar, observando os dois se distanciarem até virarem a esquina. Ele esperaria Sakura acabar de falar com Kakashi, para poder conversar com a médica e saber mais sobre aquelas flores. Apesar de ter concordado em ficar de olho na amiga, assim como Choji, haviam algumas coisas que ainda incomodavam o moreno ao ponto de ele mesmo querer investigar tudo: o fato dele não ter acesso às informações das investigações, Ino não poder saber que é uma das suspeitas e ele se sentir observado a todo momento, por exemplo.

Aliás, naque exato momento, ele se sentia observado. Dessa vez, entretanto, ele não se incomodou tanto por reconhecer a pessoa escondida nas sombras das folhas.

— Problemático... — ele suspira, se recostando na parede. — Te mandaram ficar de olho em mim? — a voz de Shikamaru era arrastada e calma.

— Não, eu só estava observando a Ino. — Sai respondeu calmamente, saindo de seu esconderijo em cima de uma árvore e indo até ele.

— Saco... Você realmente não entende as mulheres... — o comentário do Nara foi seguido de um quase sorriso.

— Mas eu entendo que a Ino não é a assassina. — esta afirmação fez com que Shikamaru prestasse um pouco mais de atenção em Sai — Pergunte à Sakura se tem alguma chance do rapaz ser o culpado, depois nos falamos de novo...

Sem mais explicações ele começou a se distanciar andando pela rua, até que sumiu entre as outras pessoas. Shikamaru imaginou que Sai estaria indo atrás da ex-namorada, afinal, o melhor jeito de provar que ela é inocente seria provando, primeiramente, que ela não é a culpada.

Longe de lá, Ino e Choji já chegavam aos portões do clã Yamanaka. Os dois pareciam crianças, rindo e falando palavras completamente sem sentido para quem ouvia, mas era uma espécie de brincadeira entre os dois.

— Ensopado! — a fala do Akimichi era animada e risonha.

— Noz moscada! — a voz de Ino era alegre.

— Dangos! — esta última resposta de Choji encerrou o jogo, afinal, agora estavam em frente ao portão.

— Bem... Agora precisamos fazer uma lista do que comprar, mas dessa vez é sério. — apesar de falar como se repreendesse o amigo rechonchudo, ela continuava alegre. — Você faz a sua, eu a minha, quem tiver a maior vence! — ela começou a rir.

— Ei! — o amigo começa a rir mais uma vez.

— Aposto que eu ganho, já vou começar a encomendar tudo o que preciso para reformar a floricultura! — a loira falava animada, enquanto abria o portão.

— Reformar a floricultura? — essa voz séria só poderia ser da Mãe de Ino — Como assim reformar?

— Reformar, atualizar, deixar mais bonita... — a loira continuava sorrindo — Talvez até aumentar um pouco! A senhora estava saindo? Vai fazer compras para o jantar?

— Ino... Eu sei que você anda levando o trabalho à sério, mas reformar a floricultura agora? Tem certeza que vai levar isso até o fim? — ela se mantinha séria.

— Absoluta! — a resposta sai determinada e seguida de um sorriso.

Era impossível para a mãe não sorrir, notando tanta determinação assim da filha. Talvez, toda essa maturidade momentânea fizesse com que Ino adquirisse mais responsabilidade sobre a floricultura e sobre seu papel no clã Yamanaka, algo que com certeza orgulharia o pai.

Enquanto isso, Sakura saia completamente desanimada depois de sua conversa com o Rokudaime, levando o buquê consigo. No final, a substância do bulbo das flores não era nenhuma descoberta impressionante e foi descartada como motivo da hipóxia, por não ter havido contato da tal substância com a vítima. Ouvir um sermão por se intrometer nas investigações conseguiu esgotar ainda mais as energias da Haruno do que passar a noite toda pesquisando por nada.

— Não acha que foi a Ino, acha? — Shikamaru andava ao lado da médica, a acompanhando desde a saída da sala de Kakashi.

— Claro que não... — a rosada suspira — Mas eu realmente acho que ela possa estar envolvida de algum jeito.

— Como assim? — apesar da voz arrastada, o olhar dele era interessado.

— Eu olhei os relatórios da autópsia. Algo está fazendo com que uma simples hipóxia evolua em segundos, chegando até uma anóxia, que é a falta total de oxigenação — os olhos verdes de Sakura encararam o Nara.

— Mas... — ele parecia completamente surpreso — Demora minutos até que alguém morra por asfixia!

— Exatamente ai que entra o assassinato. — ela volta a olhar para as flores — Estão usando alguma coisa para matar as pessoas, mas que não sabemos o que é...

— Quando as pessoas tentam sentir o cheiro das flores... — o moreno também observava as flores cuidadosamente — Então a Ino não tem absolutamente nada com os assassinatos! — Shikamaru sorriu abertamente.

— Ela não... — a Haruno demora alguns segundos até começar a sorrir também — Se não ela já teria sido afetada!

Apesar dos sorrisos e das afirmações, nada era concreto ainda... Ou pelo menos, nada que pudesse provar que a Yamanaka realmente é inocente. Shikamaru precisava investigar mais, mas pelo menos teria uma nova visão sobre os assassinatos agora, assim como a ajuda de Sakura.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

Link da imagem da capa: .

Desculpem pela demora, onde eu moro choveu MUITO e eu fiquei sem luz e só aconteceram imprevistos.

AVISO: andei pensando bastante e resolvi fazer um "acordo" com todos os leitores. Se este capítulo conseguir cinco comentários (juntando os do Nyah, do Spirit e daqui) colocarei dois capítulos na semana que vem e não um só. É apenas um experimento! Eu consegui ficar adiantada nos capítulos por escrever e colocar apenas um por semana, mas me sinto perdida sem saber a opinião de vocês, então prefiro escrever a medida em que vou postando.

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras duas fanfics: Gaara Chibi e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


	8. Ânimos de Gerânio

ÂNIMOS DE GERÂNIO

.

.

.

Apesar de receber uma notícia triste e inesperada pela manhã, a tarde de Ino foi como um gerânio cor-de-rosa: alegre e especial.

Choji havia ajudado ela a fazer as listas na parte da manhã: flores e sementes que ela precisava comprar para as encomendas; todo o material que precisaria para a reforma da floricultura; toda a decoração para deixar tudo ao jeito dela; e, claro, onde iriam comer durante a viagem.

Bastou um comentário do Akimichi sobre como "fazer uma lista de comidas o deixava faminto" para que Ino o convidasse para almoçar fazendo companhia a ela e, sem pensar duas vezes o rechonchudo aceitou. Afinal de contas, precisava ser um bom amigo e ficar próximo da loira o quanto ela precisasse.

Agora os dois pareciam crianças risonhas, correndo pelo jardim e molhando um ao outro com o regador. A guerra de água começou quando foram regar algumas plantas e, por acidente, Choji derramou um pouco de água na amiga, bem na saia, dando uma aparência engraçada devido ao local que ficou molhado. Já haviam se passado horas de brincadeira e os dois continuavam tentando molhar um ao outro.

— Choji, eu pai veio buscar você! — a mãe de Ino avisava da varanda, tentando conter o riso; ela nunca pensou que falaria algo deste tipo novamente.

— Já!? — as duas "crianças" falaram em uníssono, rindo e largando as "armas", ou melhor, regadores.

— Já está escurecendo e vocês dois estão encharcados! — a mais velha coloca as mãos na cintura, como se estivesse repreendendo os dois.

— Eu preciso ir, Ino... — a fala de Choji não saiu desanimada só pelo fim da brincadeira, mas também porque ele se preocupava em deixar ela sozinha e desconfiarem dela de novo.

— Amanhã de manhã nos encontramos no portão! — a resposta da Yamanaka saiu animada — Com toda a certeza eu vou chegar primeiro... — ela dizia implicante, jogando o cabelo para trás.

— Duvido! — o amigo respondeu risonho, enquanto acenava e se dirigia para a saída do clã Yamanaka.

— O único lugar que você vai chegar primeiro é no banheiro, mocinha. — a mãe de Ino a repreende — Você está toda molhada, vai pegar uma gripe!

— Não se pega uma gripe por isso... — a loira resmunga, revirando os olhos. — Gripes e resfriados se pegam com vírus, mãe... — anos estudando e se esforçando para ser uma boa aprendiz para Tsunade eram recompensadores nestes momentos.

— Não discuta comigo! — a mais velha cruza os braços, encarando a filha. — Vai logo tirar essas roupas molhadas, ou não quer comer o pudim que eu fiz? — mesmo tentando ser rígida, ela estava quase se entregando às risadas.

— Pudim!? — os olhos azuis brilharam e, apesar da ameaça, tudo o que Ino fez foi abraçar a mãe com força em agradecimento e depois ir correndo para o banheiro, chegando a saltitar.

Tudo o que a senha Inoichi conseguiu fazer foi se manter séria até que a filha já estivesse longe e, depois, se sentar no sofá da sala e rir. Ela riu por um longo tempo, até que de as lagrimas pela falta de ar causada pelos risos se tornaram lagrimas de preocupação.

Preocupação por deixar Ino sobrecarregada com a floricultura, preocupação pelo término repentino do namoro da filha, preocupação pela aproximação incomum que Shikamaru e Choji tiveram dela. Algo estava acontecendo... E era algo ruim.

— Posso comer tudo, né!? — a voz animada de Ino fez com que a mãe despertasse dos pensamentos.

— Se comer tudo de uma vez depois vai querer e não vai ter! — a mais velha fala firme enquanto limpava as lagrimas.

— Dai você faz mais! — a loira responde implicante, caminhando lentamente até a sala.

— O que pensa que eu sou, Ino? — ela suspira, imaginando quanto tempo ficou ali, chorando. — Sua empregada?

— Claro que não! — Ino responde risonha, se jogando no sofá e apoiando a cabeça no colo da mãe — Empregadas ganham salário, mães não... — ela sorri implicante.

— Quando você for mãe vai receber essas respostas malcriadas também... — a mais velha avisa, dando um suspiro no final — E aposto que você vai ser ranzinza igualzinha ao seu pai! — ela sorri, mexendo nos cabelos loiros.

— Você acha mesmo? — os olhos azuis encaravam o nada.

— Você já se parece com ele, ainda mais quando fica irritada, então... — antes de continuar, ela é interrompida.

— Não isso! — agora o olhar era direcionado para os olhos castanhos da mãe — Acha mesmo que eu também vou ser mãe um dia?

Alguns segundos de silencio passaram.

Não é como se a senhora Inoichi não quisesse um neto, ou que não acreditasse que a filha teria a própria família algum dia... Mas falar de algo assim só faria com que Ino se lembrasse de Sai e das relações recentemente cortadas.

— Acho. — ela responde com a voz firme — Mas ninguém sabe quando esse dia vai chegar... E é melhor que demore, porque eu não vou ficar dando colo para você quando eu tiver um neto! — ela pega uma das mexas loiras, passando a ponta pelo pescoço da filha, para fazer cócegas.

— Claro que vai! — a fala sai em meio as risadas.

— O meu colo será somente dele! — a mais velha também ria agora, continuando as cócegas.

Depois de muitas risadas e conversas sobre assuntos quaisquer, as duas se recolhem para os próprios quartos. Olhar aquele cômodo escuro, silencioso e sem ninguém fez com que Ino se recordasse de vários momentos que já passou ali.

Noites contentes em que os pais contavam histórias sobre o clã Yamanaka, Nara e Akimichi até ela pegar no sono. Quase sempre ela dormia antes que o pai chegasse até a parte do juramento entre os clãs.

A loira sorriu, fechando a porta.

Ela se lembrava dos dias divertidos em que os amigos iam a visitar, Sakura e ela brincavam ali com bonecas e flores... Poderiam ter passado muito mais tempo juntas, se não fosse o amor platônico que sentiam por Sasuke.

Agora, a Yamanaka perdia o sorriso e ficava um pouco mais séria, enquanto dava passos lentos em direção à cama.

O primeiro amor era realmente inesquecível, mas ela jamais chegaria ao nível da amiga: aceitar uma relação onde nem se sabe aonde o companheiro está ou com quem está! Em todo caso, a relação entre a Haruno e o Uchiha cabia somente aos dois...

A garota suspira, se deitando e escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

Quem sabe, ela quem teria ido longe demais com seu amor por Sai... Talvez, desde o começo, tudo não passasse de um mal-entendido por parte de ambos. Ele era um amigo e ela o salvou, ele a convidou para um jantar em agradecimento e poderia ter parado por aí, mas não... Ela se dedicou, ela se deixou sentir e agora pagava pelos momentos felizes com um gosto amargo na boca, desde quando viu a "cena do crime".

Os pensamentos de Ino eram como um gerânio escuro: uma mistura de nostalgia, saudade e muita tristeza. Ainda assim, a loira não se permitiu derramar uma lagrima sequer durante toda a madrugada, até finalmente cair no sono. Pela manhã, não havia sinal algum da noite mal dormida e de todos os pensares que a cercaram, excerto pela preguiça estampada no rosto de Ino.

Não havia tempo para descansar!

A loira havia acordado praticamente pulando da cama, quando a mãe a alertou que Choji já estava a esperando. Ela não sabia ao certo como conseguiu, mas se aprontou em poucos minutos e agora tentava comer o que sobrou do pudim de uma vez só.

— Ino... Eu também gosto de pudim. — o amigo salivava, olhando-a comer.

— Quando voltarem vai ter pudim esperando por vocês... — a senhora Inoichi sorri — Coma mais devagar ou vai se engasgar! — ela olha séria para Ino.

— Terminado! — a filha responde sorrindo, depois de acabar de comer — Vamos? Você não ia me esperar no portão? O que veio fazer aqui, heim? Roubar meu pudim!?

— Você que se atrasou! — o rechonchudo se defende — Quando voltarmos, você não vai comer o pudim sozinha...

Os dois começam uma discussão sobre pudins, sabores de pudins e quem iria comer mais, enquanto caminhavam pelo caminho de pedras em direção à saída do clã.

— Fiquem bem! — a mais velha acena, olhando os dois se afastarem.

Apesar de querer mais uma tarde onde a filha brincasse como se fosse uma criança, embaixo de seus olhos, onde ela poderia a defender de qualquer coisa, a senhora Inoichi reconhecia que Ino já não era mais uma garotinha, era uma mulher... Uma mulher que se machucava, ficava triste, mas que agora estava dando a volta por cima. Tudo o que ela poderia fazer era ser um gerânio vermelho para a filha: daria a Ino todo o amor que ela precisava, daria consolo até ela superar tudo e a ajudaria a descobrir toda a força que a Yamanaka tinha dentro de si.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

AVISO: o "acordo" ainda está de pé.

Link da capa do capítulo: blog/wp-content/gallery/Como-Cuidar-de-Ger%C3%A2nios-4/Como-Cuidar-de-Ger%C3%

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras duas fanfics: Gaara Chibi e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


	9. Botão de Lótus

BOTÃO DE LÓTUS

.

.

.

O céu estava com um leve tom alaranjado, indicando que logo o sol tocaria o horizonte. Ino e Choji seguiam a viagem em uma caminhada tranquila, enquanto a loira falava o tempo todo e o amigo concordava, comendo suas adoradas batatinhas. Os dois já estavam relativamente perto do destino: um vilarejo escondido no meio das árvores, especializado em sementes e alguns tipos de cereais.

A loira sorriu mais animada quando viu, ainda ao longe, uma imponentemente íngreme montanha com uma cachoeira a "cortando" no meio, parecia mais uma muralha natural que protegia o restante da floresta. Quando chegassem ao topo, bastava caminhar por mais uma hora e estariam no lugar onde o clã Yamanaka comprava sementes e flores diferenciadas desde seus primórdios.

— A cachoeira! — Ino apontou com uma mão enquanto dava tapinhas no ombro de Choji com a outra.

— Eu vi também — ele dá algumas risadas baixas, sem conseguir ficar tão animado — Quer dizer que a hora de escalar montanhas chegou... — ele suspira.

Na medida em que eles se aproximavam o encoste da montanha parecia ficar ainda maior, impossibilitando até mesmo de ver o cume aplainado com precisão, de onde caia a água azulada. O Akimishi suplicou por uma pausa antes de iniciarem a subida, para ele ter tempo de se preparar mentalmente para enfrentar aquele monstro de vários metros de altura.

— Se continuar comendo rápido assim, as batatinhas não vão durar até chegarmos. — a Yamanaka observava o amigo, que já estava no terceiro pacote aberto.

— Não dá para escalar montanhas e comer ao mesmo tempo! — a legitima defesa é acompanhada de um sorriso.

— Esquerda! — alguém falava animadamente, mas ainda ao longe — Direita!

— Essa voz... — os dois amigos falam ao mesmo tempo, olhando em volta.

— Esquerda! Direita! Esquerda! — a voz masculina parecia vir cada vez de mais perto, era estranhamente familiar — Direita!

— Chega! — dessa vez era uma garota, provavelmente estava junto com o dono da outra voz.

— Ei, Ino... — o rechonchudo chamou a atenção da amiga para si — Essas vozes...

— Vem de lá de cima. — ela aponta para o alto da cachoeira, tentando ver alguma coisa. — Acho que é familiar...

Os dois tentavam ver qualquer sinal dos donos daquelas duas vozes, enquanto pensavam em todas as possibilidades de quem poderia ser em um lugar remoto e escondido como aquele. Depois de alguns segundos em silencio, a pessoa misteriosa se pronunciou de novo.

— Só um pouco de esquerda! — o rapaz continuava falando animado.

— Não parecem ser o... — Choji não pode concluir a frase antes da voz feminina falar mais uma vez, obrigando-o a fazer silencio para escutar.

— Eu disse chega! Chega Lee! — ela parecia aflita.

— E direita... AAAAAAH! — agora, as duas vozes se misturavam em um grito de pânico.

— Rock Lee e Tenten! — Ino pareceu nervosa, apontando para os dois caindo — Faz alguma coisa!

Usando do reflexo rápido, Choji usou sua expansão parcial em tempo de segurar as duas pessoas que caiam do alto da cachoeira. Apesar da altura, a "mãozinha" os salvou antes mesmo de chegarem na metade da queda. Os gritos histéricos pararam, enquanto o Akimichi colocava os dois ao lado de si mesmo e de Ino.

Uma coisa curiosa que a Yamanaka reparou é que os dois estavam presos um no outro: os braços estavam amarrados, assim como o tórax, deixando um de costas para o outro. Só poderia ser mais uma espécie de treinamento exageradamente idiota por parte de Rock Lee.

— Foi por pouco. — um sobrancelhudo, que os dois conheciam muito bem, falava sem estar tão animado — Obrigada Choji! — ele deu um sorriso enorme.

— Não tem de... — antes de conseguir terminar a fala, o rechonchudo foi interrompido por Tenten, a dona da voz feminina.

— EU AVISEI PARA PARAR! — ela tentava a todo custo se soltar do companheiro de time, chegando a tirar os pés do chão e apoiar todo o peso nele — EU DISSE QUE ERA UMA IDEIA IDIOTA DE TREINO!

— Me desculpe, Tenten. — Lee abaixou a cabeça, ressentido — Eu vou começar a cumprir a minha regra agora mesmo!

— Me solta antes, idiota!

O pedido foi em vão, já que o Lee ficou de ponta cabeça, pronto para começar suas várias voltas andando com as mãos, mas o peso de Tenten nas costas dele o fez perder o equilíbrio e tentar, a todo custo, ficar estável. O problema é que Tenten se debatia, parecendo uma criança pirracenta, o que acabou fazendo com que Lee e ela caíssem no lago formado pela cachoeira.

— Lee! — foi a primeira coisa que a garota conseguiu falar, em tom irritado, quando recobrou o folego.

— Eu vou desamarrar os dois, mas nada de começarem uma briga aqui! — a Yamanaka disse séria, segurando no ombro da morena, ainda da borda.

— Por que vocês dois estão aqui? — Lee olhou curioso para Ino.

— Estamos indo para um vilarejo... — a loira responde tranquilamente, enquanto soltava as cordas — E vocês dois?

— Voltando de uma missão e... — antes de terminar de falar, a Mitsashi foi interrompida.

— Aproveitamos para treinar a nossa cobertura e sinergia! — a resposta de Lee era animada, acompanhada de um polegar erguido e um sorriso.

— Isso foi uma tentativa de suicídio! — a morena o acertou com um soco no topo da cabeça, fazendo-o afundar na água e arrancando risadas dos outros dois.

— Verdade, é perigoso treinar em lugares assim... — Choji disse entre as gargalhadas.

— Acho que é perigoso ficar perto do Lee! — Ino ria, principalmente pela cara emburrada de Tenten.

— E eu concordo com você! — foi tudo o que a morena, ainda emburrada, disse enquanto começava a caminhar — Eu vou voltar para Konoha sozinha, podem ficar com ele se quiser!

A atitude um tanto infantil só fez com que o Akimichi e a Yamanaka rissem ainda mais. Quando estavam começando a perderem o riso, Lee se ergueu da água, com um lótus em cima da cabeça, fazendo com que os dois voltassem a rir.

— Você deveria ir atrás dela e se desculpar. — Choji aconselhou, apontando para o único vestígio de Tenten: uma trilha molhada.

— Eu vou... — o rapaz suspira, tirando a flor da cabeça e segurando com cuidado.

— Antes de outro treino idiota, peça desculpas! — a voz de Ino era irritada, ela não conseguia entender o motivo de Tenten suportar o companheiro de time... Ou melhor, conseguia imaginar — Quem sabe se você der essa flor, ela não aceite ficar amarrada em você? — ela disse sugestiva.

— Isso me deu uma ideia para o treinamento da Omote Renge! — Rock Lee sorriu, já se animando novamente. — Eu vou falar com ela! Obrigada! — ele já corria pelo mesmo percurso que a amiga fizera.

— Acha mesmo que ela vai aceitar as desculpas só com uma flor? — Choji encarou a amiga, um tanto curioso.

— Não, mas não custa tentar. Aquele botão de lótus significa as várias possibilidades que ele tem... — apesar da voz séria, ela estava com um sorriso bobo — E em quase todas ele vai levar um "não"! —ela começa a rir mais uma vez.

— Você é má... — o amigo ressalta e também começa a rir — Eu acho que um dia eles se acertam. — ele diz enquanto pega mais um de seus sacos de batatinha.

— Nada de comer mais, precisamos subir logo! — apesar de tentar parecer animada, se não fosse preciso, ela jamais subiria aquela montanha. — E se reclamar, vai ter que me levar nas costas! — ela diz implicante.

Depois de alguns murmúrios tristes por parte de Choji, os dois começaram a escalada. Apesar da desanimação na subida, a chegada foi comemorada, principalmente pela belíssima vista que os dois tinham agora: um rio que formava a cachoeira, com vários botões de lótus resistindo a correnteza calma e um céu alaranjado com o sol já se escondendo pela metade no horizonte.

Finalmente chegaram ao destino final em pouco menos de uma hora de caminhada pela encosta do rio. Os dois conversavam alegremente pelo vilarejo, procurando algum lugar para comerem e passarem a noite, da maneira mais despreocupada que poderiam estar.

Ao longe, observando os dois, Sai estava apreensivo. Ele sabia que precisava agir logo para garantir que Ino não fosse acusada de nada, mas com esta "missão" inesperadamente aprovada por Kakashi, ele achou melhor segui-la e se certificar que nada de errado iria acontecer.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!

AVISO: o "acordo" ainda está de pé.

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras duas fanfics: Gaara Chibi, Sonhos de Grãos de Areia e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


	10. Cíclame

CICLAME

.

.

.

O silencio predominava, afinal, já era tarde e todos do pequeno vilarejo estavam entregues ao sono. A lua refletia uma luz de aspecto níveo, quase ofuscada pelas nuvens que se metiam na frente dela, contribuindo para a sonolencia vir junto com a aura da noite.

Ino ainda não havia conseguido pegar no sono, mas observar a vista desinteressante da janela do quarto em que estava só a deixou ainda mais ansiosa pelo dia seguinte: terminar de comprar tudo o que precisava, deixar encomendas feitas e, finalmente, seguir rumo para casa. Em situações normais, ela adoraria passar uma semana naquele vilarejo fazendo compras e se divertindo, mas algo de errado estava acontecendo em Konoha e, de alguma maneira, ela sentia ter alguma ligação.

Os pensamentos a respeito disso começaram quando ela foi fazer o pedido para a viagem até o local em que estava: ela notou perfeitamente que Kakashi só havia permitido a partida depois que Choji se prontificou em ir com ela. Depois, ela notou a mãe um tanto apreensiva sobre o relacionamento dela, o que não era comum. Quando começou a se questionar o que teria acontecido, ela também percebeu que a todo momento havia alguém com ela.

Poderiam apenas ser suspeitas infundadas, principalmente porque deveria ser apenas preocupação por parte dos amigos e da mãe, devido às mortes estranhas acontecendo, mas algo em sua mente teimava em achar o contrário.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, olhando o lado de fora mais uma vez. Sua percepção sempre indicava que Sai estava por perto em Konoha, ela achava ser apenas coincidência, mas não havia motivos para ele estar lá e, mesmo assim, ela continuava sentindo-o.

— Se nem namorando ele ficava perto, pra que iria vir atrás de você agora, Ino? — a jovem Yamanaka falou para si mesmo, tentando se convencer.

Ela levou as mãos para fechar a janela, mas parou ao notar um movimento estranho: alguém saindo de uma sombra qualquer e caminhando até um dos bancos do jardim da pousada, se sentando de frente para o prédio. A loira chegou a sentir certo arrepio, seja quem fosse, estava olhando para ela agora.

Haviam duas opções: fechar a janela de uma vez, as cortinas, deitar na cama e tentar dormir e parar de imaginar coisas ou ir até lá ver quem era aquele suspeito.

Com um sorriso de canto, ela se preparou para pular a janela, depois de fazer sua escolha. O sorriso se manteve pela distância curta que teve que andar, até ficar frente a frente com a figura misteriosa.

— Eu sabia que era você... — ela ajeitou a franja — Sabia que minha percepção não iria errar tanto.

— E eu sabia que iria vir. — Sai respondeu com um sorriso tranquilo.

— O que quer? — apesar da voz irritada, Ino queria mais sentar-se ao lado dele e agir como se nunca tivessem terminado, mas o orgulho falava bem mais alto.

— Eu não entendi bem o que houve, mas vim pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa que tenha deixado você magoada... — ele olhava um lado qualquer, realmente não havia entendido o que aconteceu entre os dois, mas sabia que não iam bem.

— Se chama aquilo de qualquer coisa! — ela cruzou os braços, tentando controlar a vontade de desferir um soco na face pálida.

O silencio predominou de novo.

Ele realmente não fazia a menor ideia do que teria feito, ou melhor, do que teria feito sem pedir desculpas logo depois.

— Sobre... As mortes? — o rapaz arrisca em perguntar — Eu não tive culpa, foram fatalidades, mas entendo que eu deveria ter avisado...

— As mortes? — o olhar de Ino era de surpresa, os braços foram descruzados e ela se sentou, sentindo as pernas bambas — Por que estaria me pedindo desculpas sobre as mortes?

— Eu deveria ter avisado antes... — ele suspirou, segurando cuidadosamente uma das mãos dela — Eu lamento por não poder contar tudo, espero que confie em mim ainda...

— Contar tudo? — a fala saiu em um sussurro e a loira segurou a mão dele com um pouco de força.

Os olhos azuis fitavam Sai com uma expressão mista de curiosidade e espanto. Não é como se a Yamanaka não confiasse no antigo namorado, mas aquelas palavras só deram a entender que ele havia feito coisas bem mais erradas do que ela pensava.

A verdade poderia ser descoberta de um modo bem fácil, do mesmo jeito que Inoichi fazia nos interrogatórios contra suspeitos, mas Ino não tinha a menor vontade de fazer algo do tipo por três motivos: ainda confiava em Sai; não poderia entrar na mente dele apenas por ter vontade por ser contra as regras do Clã e; por último, se ela realmente descobrisse algo, não poderia guardar para si e teria que avisar ao Rokudaime, para que ele decidisse as medidas à serem tomadas.

— Não precisa contar nada. — a loira tentou sorrir — Vamos mudar de assunto, certo? O que veio fazer aqui, tão longe? — apesar de tentar manter o jeito animado de sempre, ela continuava nervosa.

— Ver você e entregar isso... — ele pega algo no bolço discretamente — espero que goste. — ele puxou a mão dela que segurava, com cuidado, colocando algo pequeno e leve que ela não soube o que seria apenas em sentir — Eu preciso ir agora. — a voz transmitia toda a vontade que ele tinha em ficar.

Ele indicou com o queixo a luz do quarto vizinho ao de Ino acesa. Era o quarto de Choji, provavelmente ele iria assaltar a geladeira, mas com certeza, na volta, ele passaria no quarto da amiga para ver como ela estava.

A garota olhou curiosa para o presente, era uma pequena flor em tom rosa. Depois de um olhar minucioso ela percebeu que se tratava de um cíclame, ainda pequeno, mas que deveria ter sobrevivido à viagem longa.

— Cílames são como pedidos de desculpa, mas por que a cor rosa? — ao não receber respostas, Ino finalmente notou que Sai já havia sumido — Eu deveria estar acostumada... — ela murmurou um tanto emburra.

Flores brancas normalmente eram dadas normalmente para amigos, assim como as vermelhas eram normalmente dadas por namorados, talvez a flor rosa fosse uma mistura dos dois. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios da Yamanaka ao pensar sobre isso, e então ela continuou a analise: cíclames são como pedidos de desculpas, em geral por ciúmes e abandono, significando a conformação ou transformação sobre isso.

O sorriso se desfez e ela ficou bem mais séria. Sai não era ciumento, mas sempre a abandonava... por que agora ele iria estar indo atrás dela desse jeito?

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar:

— Aproveitando o clima fresco? — Choji falou de forma doce, quase tão doce quanto os bolinhos que ele estava comendo.

— Sim! — ela chegou a dar uma risada, o Akimichi era previsível demais — E você, aproveitando a geladeira estar indefesa?

— Eu fui ver se ela estava bem! — o amigo riu também — Ei, Ino... — ele ficou um pouco mais sério.

— Hun? — ela parou de rir e fechou a mão, deixando a flor protegida pelos dedos e olhou para o rechonchudo.

— Acha que a Karui vai gostar das comidas de Konoha? — ele coçou a nuca, sem graça — É que as comidas de Komugakure são fortes demais e... — ele é interrompido antes de completar a explicação.

— Você só pensa em comer!? — a loira falou irritada, se levantando e cruzando os braços — Deveria pensa nela e não nas comidas! — ela olhou-o zangada, antes de começar a marchar para o quarto, com passos pesados.

Choji ficou no mesmo lugar, terminando de comer seus bolinhos e pensando sobre o futuro. Agora era ele quem estava sem sono.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Espero que tenham gostado!  
Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.  
Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras duas fanfics: Gaara Chibi, Sonhos de Grãos de Areia e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


	11. Flor de Pêssego

FLOR DE PÊSSEGO

.

.

.

O sol brilhava no topo do céu, indicando que já era meio dia. As ruas do pequeno vilarejo estavam se esvaziando enquanto os lugares onde havia comida estavam enchendo. Mesmo com tudo apontando para a hora de almoço, Ino parecia bem longe de querer comer alguma coisa, enquanto fazia suas compras pessoais.

A ideia era fazer encomendas e compras relacionadas apenas à floricultura, mas bastou passar na frente de uma loja em liquidação que a sede por compras da Yamanaka falou mais alto. Nem mesmo Choji conseguiu controlar a amiga, ela já estava na quinta loja enquanto ele apenas suspirava e tentava enganar a fome com suas batatinhas.

— Ei, Ino... Essa vai ser a última, não é? — o rechonchudo ainda tinha esperanças de almoçar.

— De roupas sim, depois vem as de maquiagem, soube que aqui eles usam estratos naturais. — ela respondeu sem nem mesmo olhar para o amigo, analisando as peças de roupa e se decidindo sobre quais iria levar.

— As máscaras daqui são maravilhosas... — uma mulher comentou, apesar de não aparentar ter notado o que falou.

Ino e Choji olharam para a tal mulher. Bonita, cabelos castanho avermelhado e parecia estar entretida no meio das compras também, já que um homem alto segurava várias bolsas aparentemente dela. Os dois se entreolharam depois de alguns segundos de análise.

— Mizukage Mei Terumi... — os dois murmuraram ao mesmo tempo.

A mulher apenas olhou para eles, sorriu por ser reconhecida e depois voltou a escolher as peças de roupa.

— Uma Mizukage deveria estar fazendo coisas mais relevantes do que comprando estas bobeiras... — o homem alto, Ao, começou a falar um tanto irritado.

A Mizukage na mesma hora largou as peças que tinha escolhido, pensando se realmente teria ouvido algo como "irrelevante".

— Viemos reforçar laços com o País do Fogo! — ele parecia nem ao menos notar a mudança drástica nas feições de Mei, que havia entendido somente a palavra "laços" dessa vez. — ou pretende ficar fazendo compras? — antes de conseguir terminar, ele foi interrompido.

Agora, a palavra que recebeu atenção foi a "pretende", que na mente da Mizukage soou como "pretendente". Ela se virou para Ao, com um olhar demoníaco, enquanto se aproximava lentamente dele.

— Está falando que eu criar laços com um pretendente é algo irrelevante? — a voz saiu fria enquanto ela apertava o ombro esquerdo dele.

— O-O que!? — ele não ousou se mover — Isso não tem cabimento, não falei nada disso!

— Fale mais uma palavra e eu te mato... — soava mais como um aviso do que uma ameaça ao pé do ouvido de Ao, principalmente porque ela entendeu "casamento" ao invés de "cabimento".

A Yamanaka e o Akimichi assistiam tudo em silencio, apesar das risadas quererem escapar. Depois do aviso "gentil", Mei voltou a escolher as peças de roupa como se nada tivesse acontecido, chegando a sorrir, mas era melhor evitar provocações.

O silencio permaneceu enquanto Ino recolhia tudo o que já havia escolhido, pronta para ir pro caixa, quando o estomago de Choji deu um aviso alto, para que todos ouvissem, que estava com fome. Aquele ronco fez com que Mei encarasse os dois novamente.

— Ah! Sabia que eu lembrava de vocês dois! — ela sorriu, parecendo doce e incapaz de cumprir a ameaça feita a Ao — Foram vocês que me guiaram quando fui à Konoha na ultima reunião, certo?

— Sim — Ino respondeu, um tanto tímida.

— Ótimo, podem me guiar por aqui também! — ela chega a levantar uma das mãos, animada com a ideia.

— É que estávamos indo almoçar agora... — Choji disse em uma tentativa tanto de ir almoçar como de fugir de responsabilidades extras naquela vila.

— Nós também! E depois vamos partir para Konoha, certo? — a mais velha olhou para Ao, que acenou positivamente.

— Antes precisamos rever as encomendas de sementes para Kirigakure... — o acompanhante tentou avisar.

— E quem melhor do que a Yamanaka para nos ajudar? Além de ser uma das discípulas de Tsunade, ela também trabalha em uma floricultura, não é? — a mulher encarou a loira.

A jovem Yamanaka estava prestes a recusar, mas receber um comentário que mais parecia um elogio e vindo de alguém tão poderoso como uma Kage mexeu com o ego de Ino. A loira sorriu corada de leve e concordou na mesma hora.

Não foi tão ruim afinal: almoçaram todos em um restaurante que Chojuro havia reservado brevemente, Ino ajudou Ao e a Mizukage a fazerem as encomendas necessárias e ainda deu conselhos sobre quais plantas sobreviveriam melhor ao clima úmido.

Agora, estavam todos prestes a seguir rumo a Konohagakure. Ao e Mei estavam indo na frente enquanto Chojuro cochichava algo de forma tímida com Ino e Choji se deliciava com algumas balas que havia comprado.

— Mizukage-sama... — Chojuro chamou baixo, depois de ir apressado até ela.

— Está cansado? — a mulher sorriu gentilmente, parando de andar.

— Mal começamos a caminhar, não tem como ele estar cansado! Mima demais este garoto... — Ao começou a resmungar — na minha época as coisas eram mais duras...

— Para a senhorita... — Chojuro estendeu uma flor rosa, com todo cuidado do mundo — Espero que goste... — ele sorriu, apesar de estar tímido.

— Uma flor de pêssego! — a mais velha sorriu, pegando a flor e prendendo no cabelo — Ficou bom?

— Ficou muito bonita... Eu acho. — a resposta saiu ainda mais tímida.

— Então era isso o que você estava cochichando com ele? — Choji perguntou baixo para a amiga e recebeu um aceno positivo em resposta.

— Ele não é fofo? — a loira comenta, sorrindo — Aposto que se o Ao fosse assim, a Mizukage-sama não ficaria irritada com ele...

— Será? — o amigo retrucou, observando os três indo mais à frente enquanto ele terminava de comer a ultima bala.

— E por que escolheu essa flor, Chojuro? — a voz de Mei chegava a ser melodiosa, devido ao bom humor que o presente causou.

— Porque ela representa a generosidade, então achei que combinaria com a senhorita... — a resposta saiu quase em um fio de voz, enquanto o jovem atingia o ápice da timidez.

— Também representa a esperança de ser noiva, não é? — Ao comentou e olhou para Ino, sem notar no que havia acabador de dizer.

— S-Sim. — a loira confirmou, acelerando o passo assim como Choji e Chojuro, deixando os mais velhos para trás.

— Ao... — a voz da Kage era fria e seca — Eu vou matar você. — ela o encarou com um olhar vazio e assustador, enquanto segurava novamente no ombro dele.

Todos continuaram andando apressadamente, sem coragem de olhar na direção de onde vieram. Momentos depois, Mei alcançou os mais jovens e seguiu a caminhada como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Realmente, nada aconteceu. Depois da ameaça, Ao ficou paralisado enquanto todos seguiam a viagem, mas depois de certo tempo conseguiu alcança-los, sem ousar dar um pio.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Desculpem a demora e espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras duas fanfics: Gaara Chibi, Sonhos de Grãos de Areia e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


	12. Callas

CALLAS

.

.

.

Depois de uma longa caminhada no retorno para Konoha, a recepção de Ino, Choji, Mizukage e seus acompanhantes foi feita diretamente pelo Kazekage, Kakashi, e a senhora Inoichi.

Quanto menor a distância entre mãe e filha, o tempo parecia correr mais devagar. Quando finalmente as duas alcançaram o abraço uma da outra, não importava mais quem estava olhando, elas só riram e falaram coisas adocicadas enquanto se enchiam dos beijinhos atrasados pela viagem.

— Encomendou tudo o que precisava? Quando chega? Está cansada? — a mãe parecia falar com uma criança, enquanto não deixava que Ino se afastasse — Espero que tenha se comportado!

— Me comportei, mãe! — a loira ria, sem se importar com o público, tentando responder as perguntas conforme eram feitas — Consegui comprar tudo, chegam depois de amanhã — a jovem Yamanaka segura as mãos da mais velha, olhando-a — Vamos para casa?

A senhora Inoichi olhou em sua volta. Choji acenava, enquanto parecia tomar o rumo para a própria casa; Kakashi acenou lentamente com a cabeça; dirigiu então a atenção para Mizukage, que parecia estar brigando com Ao enquanto Chojiro tentava apartar a briga.

Ela voltou-se para a filha novamente e acenou de forma positiva, sorrindo. As duas caminharam de mãos dadas e sorrindo durante todo o caminho, mas Ino pode notar que a mãe parecia um tanto temerosa em algo as impedir de chegar em casa.

— Mãe... Aconteceu alguma coisa? — apesar de tentar parecer não ter notado, Ino estava preocupada.

— Não! Quero dizer, claro que não... — a mais velha sorri um tanto sem jeito — O que poderia acontecer enquanto você estava fora?

— Não sei, talvez algo sério? — a voz da Yamanaka de olhos azuis era em tom bem mais sério agora.

— Você está imaginando coisas, precisa descansar. — apesar da resposta ser bem comum, o comportamento da Senhora Inoichi não era: mesmo já na porta do clã, ela continuava olhando em volta e ainda parecia nervosa.

— Eu ainda acho que tem alguma coisa acontecendo... — a mais nova olhou em volta, parecendo procurar algo também.

— A única coisa que está acontecendo é que tem um pudim na cozinha esperando por você! — o portão do clã Yamanaka foi aberto e Ino levada pela mãe para dentro — coma o quanto quiser e depois durma, deve ter sido um caminho bem longo! Depois eu quero saber todos os detalhes! — ela continuava levando a filha, apressada.

Se Ino poderia esquecer de todas as suspeitas por um simples pudim? Poderia! Mas depois de se deliciar com o doce, já deitada na cama e pronta para dormir, ela começou a repassar tudo de estranho que andava acontecendo em sua vida, para no fim, o sono vencer as suspeitas e ela dormir pesadamente até de manhã.

.

O dia começou tranquilo e animado.

Ino cuidou das de todas as flores do jardim do clã Yamanaka, sem estranhar que tudo havia ficado do mesmo jeito desde que ela partiu, afinal, ela até havia aconselhado a mãe para que não se preocupasse em cuidar de tudo na falta dela. Porém, quando a loira chegou na floricultura, ficou tão surpresa com o que viu que até mesmo deixou uma caixa, com pequenas mudas que levava, cair no chão.

A floricultura estava completamente vazia. Não haviam vestígios de flores ou qualquer outra pista que indicasse o que aquela loja vendia. Havia apenas as prateleiras e alguns móveis grandes, como estantes, de resto tudo desapareceu, o que poderia ser notado pelas vidraças do lado de fora.

— MAS O QU.. — antes mesmo de terminar a frase, Shikamaru já estava ao lado dela, cortando qualquer reclamação que ela poderia fazer com uma risada.

— Calma, calma... — ele sorriu — Como eu sou um ótimo amigo... — dessa vez, ele quem foi interrompido.

— O QUE FEZ COM AS MINHAS FLORES!? — ela segurou-o pelos ombros, irritada, pronta para começar a gritar ofensas ou apenas dar alguns tabefes nele.

— Eu guardei para você não ter trabalho, calma! — o Nara disse um tanto irritado — Você não ia reformar tudo? Melhor começar a arrumar do zero. É menos problemático, não é? — ele se soltou da amiga e procurou um cigarro nos bolsos.

— Guardou? — a loira suspirou pesadamente, o que levou alguns segundos — então só quis me ajudar?

— Quando acabarmos as reformas, ajudamos a por no lugar de novo — quem falou isso foi Choji, que ainda se aproximava dos amigos.

— Vocês dois combinaram isso, é!? — apesar de tentar soar brava, Ino estava risonha e tranquila — Não acredito que os dois cabeças ocas conseguiram pensar nisso! — as risadas escaparam no final da frase.

— Não conseguimos, mas sua mãe ajudou... — Choji comentou sorridente, confirmando as suspeitas.

.

Depois de muitas risadas e muita explicação sobre o estado das flores, Ino estava tranquila e encarava o imóvel um tanto sorridente, enquanto os amigos juntavam o que restou das pobres mudas que foram derrubadas no chão.

— Callas! — ela colocou uma das mãos no queixo, olhando atentamente.

— Calar o que? — Choji olhou-a confuso.

— As primeiras flores que vou colocar na vitrine serão Callas, assim que tudo estiver reformado...

— E por que? — Dessa vez, Shikamaru quem perguntou.

— Para deixar claro a sofisticação do meu estabelecimento! — ela respondeu com um ar de superioridade.

Os outros dois amigos se entreolharam e tentaram evitar as risadas, afinal, Ino ficaria brava caso descobrisse que ela não era considerada a pessoa mais sofisticada de Konoha.

.

Apesar de estar vazia, a floricultura precisava de boa uma faxina, coisa que o trio Ino-Shika-Cho passaram o resto do dia fazendo, como se fosse uma missão Rank-S. Ao final, os três estavam relembrando as primeiras missões que faziam e que realmente chegava perto daquela, coisas simples que eles não se agradavam de fazer na época, mas agora notaram como era divertido.

— Terminamos tudo, mas foi um saco... — o moreno suspirou ao final da frase.

— Terminamos de limpar. — a de olhos azuis comentou e sorriu de canto.

— E vamos fazer algo além de limpar? — o Akimichi perguntou, surpreso.

— Claro, as flores não vão voltar para cá sozinhas! E isso sem contar as encomendas, as vitrines novas e tudo mais o que compramos, vocês dois vão me ajudar! — a loira cruzou os braços, sorrindo e já imaginando tudo como deveria ficar.

— Vamos? — os dois rapazes perguntaram em uníssono.

— Vão! — a jovem Yamanaka respondeu, sorrindo mais.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Desculpem a demora e espero que tenham gostado!  
Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.  
Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras duas fanfics: Gaara Chibi, Sonhos de Grãos de Areia e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


End file.
